Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120306064718
What I find myself liking more and more about Cam is that Carly loves Sam unconditionally. The word "love" in the Schneider-verse really holds no actual meaning. Whenever most of his characters say "love", it's used in a puppy love sort of way that never usually lasts. It's a high school romance that goes nowhere, case in point, Sam and Freddie's recent relationship. The only real instances of "love" we see in the Schneider-verse is usually between family. That sort of unconditional loves that families always tend to have. But with Carly and Sam, "love" actual has meaning when it pertains to the two. In iChristmas, when Carly's world was crumbling beneath her and she felt lost, she wanted her world back to normal. There was something interesting of note when she did. In that process, she wanted everyone back, in some capacity. Everyone except Sam. She wanted Spencer back to being weird, Freddie back to being her friend and drooling over her, and the others to their usual unpleasant personalities (Mrs. Benson, Nevel, Rona). But with Sam, she just wanted her back. It didn't matter if she was her meat loving best friend, or any other iteration of her. As long as Sam was in her life, it didn't matter to her. And I think that what separates Cam from anything else. Carly needs and wants Sam in her life, no matter what may mean. If they could only see each other for an hour, it wouldn't matter because she still has Sam. And I would think that Sam would think the same of Carly, even though iChristmas was shown from only Carly's perspective. But it's a well known fact that Sam really doesn't have too many people that care about her in her life. Her dad is out of the picture, her mom doesn't care too much for her, and Freddie is only an acquaintance. Carly is the one that cares for her like no one else does. She takes her to the dentist when she breaks a tooth, makes her soup when she is sick, and lets her sleep over when she doesn't want to be bothered by her home life. No one else in her life could dare to say that they care about her as much as Carly does, and I would think that means the world to her. In a world where no one really cares what happens to her (Even Spencer in iToe Fat Cakes says that if Sam had a parent that actually cared, he would be in trouble for not being able to get her home) to have one person that cares for her in abundance no matter what should mean a great deal to her. So I really think that Carly and Sam's relationship is the only one that displays actual "love" without it being some high school romance based on appearances and incentives. When Carly says she loves Sam, there is more weight to it compared to when she uses that word involving anyone else. Because she has always shown Sam that love whenever she can. It's makes Sam all the more interesting when you think about her actual effort in life. It's no secret that Sam isn't the most enthusiastic or active person in life. Often when she has to do work that doesn't pertain to iCarly, she either has to beg Carly (which is so cute that Carly makes her beg) to help her or she defers or forces someone else to do it. But when it pertains to Carly, she is ready to do it no matter what, simply because Carly asked her to or made her, or even in special cases, she does it because she knows it will make Carly really happy. If it were anyone else, she wouldn't even bother to try, but if it is Carly, she is ready to do whatever is asked of her. I think that's mostly because since Carly tries so hard to make Sam's otherwise miserable life bearable, the least she could do for her is help her whenever she needs it.